Safe
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: She felt safe with him. Complete ZATR oneshot


**Safe. **

In her life, this word was mere fantasy.

Protect.

No one ever had. In her world, it was a free for all.

Gentle.

No one was. Everyone was rough and cold.

Kind.

Nonexistent. Not even worth thinking about.

Love.

This couldn't happen. Not to her, not to anyone. It was forbidden.

Betray.

This word was more realistic. It was more often then not.

Hate.

This was all she had been taught.

Cold.

The feeling of his skin.

Mean.

When he looked at her.

Cruel.

What he was.

Love.

In love. That was what she was.

Zim. He destroyed. He had no mind. He killed without thinking. He had a rock for a heart. And yet here she was, wishing with every inch of her inner being he would love her.

Love.

He hated love. Tak had heard him say so himself. It was an emotion for smeets. Not for him. Not for her.

Not for her.

She couldn't help it. Whenever his hand brushed against hers, she felt weak. Whenever she was with him, she felt safe. And no matter how harsh or bitter he was to her, she still tried to love him. She loved him so.

Quirks.

Oh how he had quirks! Zim was insane. He screamed at a non living robot. He complained about earth food and then ate eyes twitched whenever she would touch him. He would soften if she apologized to him. His cheeks would redden if she teasingly called him 'cute'. He also had a habit of calling her 'Tak-Beast'. But she didn't mind.

Hard.

She sometimes found it hard to love him when he was so... Nasty. So abusive. Her heart ached for his adoration. All she wanted was for him to be a little nicer. Not leave such deep scars on open wounds. Not treat her like scum. Not make her cry.

Cry.

Tak had cried before. It just hurt her so much for him to laugh at her. For him to yell at her. For him to hate her with such sincerity. Love.

Love was never in her favor.

But she couldn't help but adore the little ruby eyed irken. Even if he wasn't gentle with her. She promised she would always show her softest, nicest side to him. Tak didn't want to hurt him. She didn't think she could.

And even while she sat on the playground swing set broken hearted, she still loved him. Rain slammed against her small, fragile frame. Tears ran down her pale cheeks, leaving long, burning marks.

All she wanted was him to love her.

Was that so much?

"Zim..." Her voice was unheard. Unnoticed. Just like her. Despite all her effort, her failed attempts, her days upon days of trying, he would not even smile at her. Broken.

Broken. Cracked. Forgotten. Hated.

Hated.

She stopped trying to stay conscious. She fell of the swing with a thud.

Pain.

If the rain continued, she would die. It would just be too much for her body to take.

Killed.

But when she awoke, she was lying on a green couch in a weird house. Her head was propped up with a cushy pillow. Her gaze searched for a person. A dog. Something to thank.

Zim.

He sat on the couch, next to her. He had fallen asleep, curled up on the armrest. Tak sat up to look at him.

Burn.

That's what she saw. Streaks of the deadly liquid had soaked into his skin, giving him painful looking marks. She knew many would be permanent. And yet he had saved her anyway.

Love.

She shook him awake. His eyelids slowly cracked open, meeting her violet eyes. He didn't move. His anntena twitched.

Caring.

Without giving it much thought, she began to caress the long stalk. Zim moaned loudly, melting at her touch. In a few careful strokes, she had him curled up on her lap, a worthy pillow.

"So soft," He murmured aloud. Letting her do this was forbidden. But her skin was so warm... Her strokes were so gentle... Her actions so lulling... All he wanted to do was sink into this pleasurable feeling and never let it go.

Fuzzy.

His heart felt fuzzy whenever he was around her, though he'd never admit to it. He didn't feel so angry whenever she was there. Zim hated whenever she was upset at him. He tried and tried so hard to get her to like him that he was worn from all the effort.

Love.

He knew it wasn't allowed. But he did. So much that he would dream of her at night, there with him. The pressure of their bodies creating warmth to share. He would wake up, sweat running down his back, legs tangled in his sheets. He wanted her.

Thank.

Thanking him might be hard. But he just saved her. And he let out a soft coo noise whenever she twisted his antenna. He deserved to be thanked. He was her little hero.

Zim felt warm breath against his face. He could sense how close she was to him, and it was turning him on. He began to fidget and sweat.

"Thank you, Zim."

Such a lovely voice. When she spoke his name, he felt his body tremble. Her voice was so captivating. It also was saying such nice words. Words that made him blush.

"My pleasure."

And it was. He leaned closer toward her. He pressed his lips firmly against her own. Firmly, but softly. He sat up, wrapping his legs around her waist. She was so thin. So beautiful. So incredibly soft...

She felt safe. Safe in his warm, heated kiss. Protected. Perfectly and wonderfully protected. He loved her.

And she loved him.

3

Authors Note: That had to be my best fanfic! I feel all bubbly inside! But I do apologize for taking such a LONG TIME to write it! I've been busy and such, so I'M VERY SORRY! But this is my 5th oneshot, so I wanted it to be good. I think it was. I might write a few more oneshots until I figure out how to post a chapter fanfiction!

WRITE A REVIEW TO GIVE ME IDEAS! I WILL USE SOMEONE'S IDEA IN MY NEXT STORY! FAVORITE PLEASE!

FANFICTION NUMBER: 5

BY: APPLEBERRYSLUPPE12


End file.
